Juste te Dire
by nessiedark
Summary: les mots les plus simple sont les plus difficiles a dire


**A ma grande tristesse les personnages de Yami no Matsuei ne m appartiennent pas.**

**Ma toute première fic, des avis svp !!!!**

**JUSTE te Dire**

  
Sa chambre était enfin déserte. 

  
Gagné par la nuit, seule la lune apportait un peu de luminosité, juste suffisante pour me dirigé vers son lit, tirer une chaise et l'observer. 

  
Son visage semblait paisible, maintenant.. 

  
Il avait repris conscience en fin de journée nous gratifiant tous d'un sourire fatigué, des cernes, les traits tirés, le teint gris…

Chaque petit détail se gravant dans ma mémoire. 

Watari s'était immédiatement précipité sur lui, l'examinant une nouvelle fois puis Hisoka, Wakaba, tous étaient arrivés tour a tour et malgré l'envie que j avais de m'approcher,  j' étais resté en retrait le dos a la porte, coupable… 

  
Tout était ma faute. 

  
La fatigue l'avait repris, nous nous étions tous retirés mais j étais revenu, une fois seul, juste pour le contempler silencieusement et m'assurer de sa présence, de sa vie. 

  
Comme c'était étrange de le voir allongé là … 

  
J'eu l'envie soudaine de lui caresser le visage, les cheveux, ma main se leva mais à quelques millimètres de sa peau s'arrêta.   
Ma gorge se serra, je revis cette funeste nuit, les flammes, la bâtisse sur le point de s'écrouler, les cris désespérés de cet enfant, le rire diabolique du docteur résonnant à mes oreilles, ma paralysie…   
Son intervention, une fois de plus il m'avait sauvé… 

  
Je frissonnai… ce n était pas le moment d'y penser.. 

pourtant… 

  
Sa disparition, ma peur pendant ces jours d'angoisse, nos recherches, les idées tournants inlassablement dans ma tête, le point sur mes sentiments puis… 

Lorsque nous l'avions retrouvé mutilé, apparement sans vie…. 

  
Mon impuissance.

   
Mes yeux me brûlaient, les larmes étaient proches, mais je ne pleurerai pas, me dis je, en étouffant un sanglot, fermant les yeux, plissant les paupières.

 J'essayais vainement de retrouver mon calme.   
C'est alors que je sentis sa main, chaude, douce, me caressait la joue. Choqué j'ouvris brutalement les yeux. 

  
« Ne pleurez pas..Tsuzuki San..   
Tatsumi chuchotais je.. » 

  
Me jetant dans ses bras, laissant ma tristesse et ma joie s'exprimer. 

  
« Je suis désolé, réussi-je à dire.

 Désolé… » 

  
Il avait des bandages sur tout le corps, des coupures et des hématomes sur le visage, malgré ses pouvoirs de Shinigami la guérison n'était pas encore achevée, signe des profondes blessures dont il avait souffert.   
Réalisant la douleur que je lui causais, je me relevais, gardant la tête baissée, les poings serrés. 

  
"Pardon.. par..don… Tatsumi San,   
Je sais que.. Je suis désolé…   
Je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive et le fait d'avoir failli….. vous…te…  
… TE… perdre..   
par ma faute, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé.. de nouveau…   
Je… » 

  
Les larmes me brouillèrent la vue, je ne distinguais plus son visage. Je me couvris les yeux, courbant le dos.   
Puis ses mains m'agrippèrent, je fus plaqué contre sa poitrine, à mon tour allongé sur le lit. Il me caressa les cheveux comme seul lui savait le faire et d'une voix tendre me chuchota des mots d'apaisement. 

  
« J'ai réalisé tant de chose .. je… » 

  
Les paroles continuaient à sortir de ma bouche, entrecoupées sans que je puisse m'arrêter… 

  
« pendant .. Ta disparition.. je ..   
Je… » 

  
Seul ses yeux étaient visibles, brillant d'un étrange éclat. 

  
« Tsuzuki San, ne pleurez plus, du calme…   
Je suis là.. Tout va bien.. » 

  
Son souffle était tiède contre ma peau.

   
Je ne pus relever ma tête .. pourtant les mots me brûlaient le corps, le coeur… 

Des sanglots plus virulents me coupaient la respiration..

   
Je sentais ses bras m enserraient plus fort. 

  
« Tasumi San, je dois.. je dois te dire..

 j ai réalisé, que je .. » 

  
Un doigt vint contre mes lèvres…  

  
« chuttt » chuchota t'il… 

  
…….Du noir…... 

  
J'ouvris les yeux, gêné par le soleil jouant, avec mon visage. Me relevant brusquement je mis quelques secondes a réaliser où j étais. 

  
Un réveil sonnait, mon réveil.. Ma chambre. 

  
Quelle étrange impression, comme sortir d'un doux et triste rêve..   
Je vis mes vêtements soigneusement pliés sur une chaise.   
Il m'avait sans doute ramené, grâce à ses ombres, lorsque j'étais tombé endormi contre sa poitrine. 

  
Laissant une fois de plus trop de chose en suspend.

**fin******


End file.
